love_hip_hopfandomcom-20200215-history
Mariahlynn
Mariahlynn is a main cast member on seasons six through eight of Love & Hip Hop: New York. She appears as a supporting cast member in season nine. Before Love & Hip Hop Mariahlynn is a rapper. She was born in Jersey City to an Italian mother and Puerto Rican father. Her mother suffers from substance abuse issues, and she endured a rough childhood within the foster care system. In order to provide for her family, Mariahlynn worked as a stripper and a go-go dancer. She was discovered by DJ Self, who helped make her single, "Once Upon a Time (I Was a Hoe)", a radio hit. ''Love & Hip Hop'' franchise (2015–2019) Mariahlynn joins the main cast of Love & Hip Hop: New York in season six, which chronicles her personal and professional struggles. During the season, she sparks feuds with Moe and Lexxy, and tries to beat the "creep squad" at their own game, having casual flings with Cisco Rosado and Rich Dollaz. In season seven, she signs to DJ Self's record label, Gwinin Entertainment, and finds herself caught in a contract war between Self and Cisco, as well as a violent rivalry with Major Galore, Self's only other female artist. In season eight, she briefly dates singer James R., which ends after she finds him in a compromising position at a video shoot with Sophia Body. During the season, her friendship with Bianca Bonnie puts her at odds with rapper Brittney Taylor and DreamDoll, Gwinin's newest signee. Mariahlynn returns as a supporting cast member in season nine. After her mother faces legal issues once again, she battles to gain sole custody of her sister Icelynn. At the season's reunion, she professes her love for Rich Dollaz, and reveals that the two have been in a secret, on-again-off-again relationship for eight years. Mariahlynn also appears in the specials Joseline's Special Delivery, Dirty Little Secrets, The Love Edition, Love & Hip Hop Awards: Most Certified and 40 Greatest Love & Hip Hop Moments: The Reboot. Gallery Opening credits Mariahlynn_intro_6_7_gif.gif|Mariahlynn in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: New York seasons 6 & 7. mariahlynn-intro-s8.gif|Mariahlynn in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: New York season 8. Green screen looks mariah-lynn-teases-tension-filled-season-love-and-hip-hop-ftr.jpg|Mariahlynn's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: New York season 6. mariahlynn-s7.PNG|Mariahlynn's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: New York season 7. mariahlynn-s8.JPG|Mariahlynn's first green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: New York season 8. mariahlynn-s8-2.JPG|Mariahlynn's second green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: New York season 8. mariahlynn-s9.JPG|Mariahlynn's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: New York season 9. Appearances Mariahlynn has made 50 appearances so far. Trivia * Mariahlynn's name has been stylised occasionally as "MariahLynn" or "Mariah Lynn" onscreen and in VH1 promotional material. * In the fan-voted 2018 Mona Awards, Mariahlynn was nominated in the "Good Sis" category. She lost to Jessica Dime, receiving 19% of the vote. * Her single "Once Upon A Time... (I Was A Hoe)" was referenced in second season premiere of the Fox show Star. Category:Cast Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 6) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 7) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 8) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 9)